Naruto's Universe
by Azazelbub
Summary: During the final Fight with Sasuke the clashing attacks ripped open a worm hole that dragged Naruto into a new world where he joins up with the crystal gems to fight threats to the earth, will he be able to get home or will he accept that this is his home now?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes**

 **This will be the first story I've ever posted on here so please go easy on me and give me some constructive criticism**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or Naruto They belong to Rebecca sugar and Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 1**

It was the middle of the night when the sound of an explosion woke Steven from his sleep. It didn't take long for the crystal gems to rush into his room weapons drawn. " Steven what going on are you ok?" asked Garnet the leader of the gems "I'm fine but what was that" Steven asked clearly worried about what caused the explosion. "I don't know but me and Pearl are going to go check it out, Amethyst you stay with Steven." Garnet ordered.

Garnet and Pearl rushed out of the house to find an unconscious man lying on the beach. On closer inspection they found that the man had bright blond hair and strange whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks and he was heavily injured missing a right arm and covered in bruises and cuts his clothes were torn to shreds. "What do we do Garnet" asked Pearl unsure of how to deal with the situation they were in " We have to get him to the hospital and quick I fear he wont last long if he goes untreated." Said Garnet " Pearl you stay and look for the thing that did this ill take him to get help" she ordered, She then picked him off of the ground and ran to the closest hospital. Upon arriving she brought him in to the hospital and called for help.

Seeing the injured state of the man she carried, they quickly put him on a stretcher and treated him immediately.

Opening his eyes the first thing Naruto noticed was a white ceiling and the distinct smell of a hospital so it was no surprise when he turned to see he was hooked up to an iv and a heart monitor. Unsure of how he got here he began to sit up when a nurse entered the room seeing that he was awake he called the doctor to the room

"Please sir don't try to sit up you were in a coma for four weeks you need to take it easy." Exclaimed the nurse as he tried to get Naruto to lay back down.

"Where am I, how did I get here, why do I feel 5 pounds lighter then before and why cant I feel my arm?" Naruto said almost frantically as he took a peek at his missing right arm. "Oh… well I guess that would explain it." Said Naruto as he stared at the place his arm should be.

"When you were brought here you were in serious condition." Said the doctor as she finally entered the room. "You had several broken ribs you were missing tooth and the most obvious you were missing an arm." Said the doctor as she looked at her notes. "Oh were are my manners, my name is doctor Mahesewaran and I was the one who took care of you during your coma."

"Who brought me here?" Asked Naruto finally being able to sit up.

"That would be miss Garnet, thou now that I think about it she didn't give any form of contact information all she did was say that she`ll know when you`ll wake up which is preposterous there is no way for her to." Exclaimed the doctor before being interrupted by the hospital room door being slammed open by a large woman that had multiple security guards trying to restrain her.

"What is going on here!" yelled doctor Mahesewaran as one of the security guards was dropped in front of her

"D-doctor Mahesewaran! She just barged right through security we tried to restrain her but nothing we tried worked hell we even tased her but she wouldn't go down, infact they didn't seem to do anything to her she just kept walking!" said the security guard as he tried to keep away from the large woman that took multiple tasers without so much as a flinch.

"You" she said as she pointed to Naruto making him tense "you and I are going to be having a little talk." She said as she picked him up by the hospital gown he was wearing.

"H-hey" yelled Naruto as he struggled to get out of Garnets iron grip. "At least let me get dressed first!" he yelled

''Your clothes were destroyed beyond repair we`ll get you something to ware later." said Garnet as she dragged Naruto away.

"H-hey you cant just take him out of the hospital like that he needs to be checked to see if he's ready to be released!" yelled Doctor Mahesewaran.

"Yes I can."

Once Naruto and Garnet got out of the hospital she took him to the temple and had him wait in Steven's room while she and the other gems talked in Garnets room.

"I don't know Garnet are you sure its safe to leave Steven out there with a stranger, what if he tries to kidnap him?" asked Pearl clearly worried about the idea of leaving Steven with a complete stranger.

"Pearl don't worry I'm sure he wont try anything." Said garnet trying to reassure pearl that everything will be fine.

"Yea Pearl everything will be fine you worry to much." Said Amethyst not worried about the stranger in the other room.

"Alright ill try not to worry but that doesn't mean that I like this." She said trying to compose her self. "We just need to get information of how he got that injured and what did that to him and he'll be on his way right?" Asked Pearl hopeful that they wouldn't have to deal with the stranger longer than they needed to.

"Sure Pearl" said Garnet as she went to exit the room and begin questioning Naruto

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto was sitting on the couch looking around the room he was currently In while Steven Stared at him with curiosity in his eyes " Hey uh why are you wearing that dress thing?" Steven asked the older boy sitting in front of him

"Oh this? This is what they had me wear in the hospital before your uh Caretaker took me here." Answered Naruto as he brought his attention to the boy.

"Oh… why were you in the hospital?" asked Steven

''Well I was seriously injured when your caretaker found me so she took me there to get fixed up." Explained Naruto

"Wait you were the one that caused the explosion a couple weeks ago?!"

"what explosion?"

"A couple of weeks ago there was an explosion that woke me up in the middle of the night was that you?" asked Steven

"Well I guess I was im not sure thou I don't really remember any explosion."

As they were talking the door at the end of the room split open to reavel the crystal gems walking out. They began the interrogation

"Alright were going to be asking you a few questions about how you ended up so injured in the first place, Please answer these questions honestly." Said pearl as she sat infront of Naruto.

"Yea or else ill shove this whip up yo…" started Amethyst before being cut off by pearl loudly coughing and begging the questions

"Alright, first things first what attacked you on the night of the explosion and how did you end up on the beach in the first place?"

"Nothing attacked me I was fighting someone and when our attacks collided there was this big bang and a bright flash before I passed out, I don't know how I got to that beach in the first place." Answered Naruto "In fact I don't even know where we are right know." Said Naruto

"What do you mean you don't know where we are? Were in beach city in the united stated of America. How do you not know were we are?" asked Steven confused by the fact that the older boy didn't know where they were

"I've never heard about beach city or the united states of America but do you know where the elemental countries are maybe ill be able to find a way back home."

"what are the elemental countries?" asked Steven

"Were getting off track here," interrupted pearl. "Now Naruto who was the person you were fighting and why?" asked pearl

"He was a friend of mine, hell he was practically my brother but after a battle he went of to kill the village leaders so he could rule so I had to stop him, last thing I remember was a bright flash I don't know what happened after that." Explained Naruto

"Well I guess that's all we can get for now, Steven take Naruto into beach city to show him around and to get him some clothes he cant stay in that gown forever." Said garnet has she turned to look at Steven as he gave a thumbs up before grabbing Naruto and leading him to the city. Once the pair left the house pearl looked at garnet before asking " what are we going to do Garnet you cant expect us to believe that story of his." Asked Pearl

"For now we don't do anything we'll just have to wait and see if hes lying or not." answered Garnet

 **Alright chapter one is done I hope you all enjoy now if you will excuse me ima go to bed please give some constructive criticism, hope you all have a chill day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes**

 **I should have mentioned this in chapter 1 but this takes place a few weeks before the start of the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or Naruto They belong to Rebecca sugar and Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"** Your really going to like it here Naruto beach city is a really nice place full of nice people, so where do you want to go I can show you The Big Doughnut, or the arcade, or…" Began Steven as he lead Naruto thru the small city

"Actually, Steven I was hoping we could get me some clothes before we do any of that stuff." Interrupted Naruto who wanted nothing more than to get out if the hospital gown he was wearing.

"Oh yea, well we could go talk to my dad I'm sure he has something for you to wear for now." Said Steven

"are you sure I mean wouldn't it be kinda rude to just show up asking for clothes?" Asked Naruto Not wanting to be a bother to anyone.

"Don't worry about that, my dad has a load of old clothes he doesn't wear anymore, In fact I don't think he ever wore them." Stated Steven "Anyways come on ill take you to the carwash." He said as he dragged the older teen towards a carwash on the other edge of town.

As they made there way to the wash Naruto Began trying to contact Kurama _"hey Kurama are you there"_ Only to be met with no response " _Come on Kurama you cant seriously still be asleep its been weeks already."_ He said, " _hmm, I guess using up all of that chakra really put a strain on him."_ the teen rationalized before his thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone shaking him, looking down he saw Steven looking up at him with concern.

"Hey Naruto Are you alright? I've been trying to get your attention for awhile now but you were in like a trance or something." Said Steven "I was trying to tell you that were here."

"Oh yeah Steven I'm fine I just space out from time to time, don't worry about it." Said Naruto as he looked around the carwash before setting his eyes on a weird looking machine sitting in the front of the building.

"Alright then, come on my dad should be in his van maybe." Said Steven as he led the older teen to the back of the van "Dad are you in there? I got a friend who needs a little help." Said Steven as he banged on the back of the van.

The two heard the sound of crashing objects as the van rocked back and forward before opening up to reveal a rather large man with balding but long hair that reached his back, he is wearing a white tank top and a pair of cut up jean shorts and also had a pair of flipflops on. He looked like he just woke up if the tired look in his eyes were anything to got by. Focusing his attention to Steven he smiled and said "Hey Schtu-ball I didn't know you were coming over today, if I did I would have probably gotten up earlier."

"Hi dad sorry for waking you up, but a friend of mine needs some help, do you have any spare clothes?" asked Steven

"I think I got something in the van but why do you need…" he said before he finally saw Naruto standing to the side "why is he wearing a hospital Gown?"

"I was in an accident and was admitted into the hospital my clothes were damaged beyond repair and with the way Garnet got me out of there, I couldn't get a proper replacement, oh I'm sorry I'm being rude my name is Naruto nice to meet you" he said as he went to shake the older mans hand.

"Well its nice meeting you Naruto my names Greg and im sure I got something for you to wear in my van just give me a sec." he said as he went back into the van I'm search of something for the teen to wear, After a few minutes of searching he came back out with a box containing two tee shirts and a pair of jeans "here you go Naruto you can use these for now, you can go get changed in the bathroom."

"thank you Greg I appreciate it." Said Naruto as he took the box and went to go get changed. after a few minutes of waiting he returned wearing a black tee shirt with a yellow star on top and a pair of faded blue jeans.

"You look good Naruto those clothes really suit you now come on I want to show you the rest of beach city!" said Steven as he turned to leave after saying good bye to his father.

As they got to the boardwalk Steven turned to look at Naruto and said "alright Naruto since beach city isn't that big of a town all of the important stuff is really close so this should be fast" before pointing to a building with a large fry sign on top " That there is beach city walk fries it's the best place to get fry bits there run by the Fryman family, oh and next to that is the pizza shop there run by the pizza's." The tour continued on as Steven showed Naruto all of his favorite places in town before finally ending with a building with a large doughnut on top

"And finally we end our tour with the greatest place in beach city THE BIG DOUGHNUT!" yelled Steven has he rushed inside the shop "Come on I want to get something to eat."

"Again? Steven you had two packs of those Fry bits you love AND a personal pan pizza, how can you still be hungry?" questioned Naruto as they entered the shop.

"Oh Naruto There is always room for dessert, Come on I want you to try this ice cream sandwich called cookie cat there so good." Said Steven

" _Hn guess I'm not one to judge, after all I did eat almost 40 bowls of ramen that one time"_ he thought before Steven ran up to the counter "Hey Sadie can I have a double chocolate glazed doughnut and a glazed for my friend here" Said Steven as he nudged Naruto

"Sure Steven, but who is this guy, is he new around here?" Asked Sadie before being interrupted by a lanky teen bursting through the back door yelling "Sadie I'm trying to take a nap keep it down will ya." But after seeing the new addition to the town he leaned next to her and whispered "who's stubby?" not taking his eyes off of Naruto until he was harshly elbowed by Sadie.

"OW what the heck Sadie!" he screamed holding his side in pain.

"Lars what is wrong with you, why are you making fun of someone's disability like that?" She whispered harshly hoping that Naruto didn't hear that only for him to say "Don't worry Sadie its fine I've been called worse things than nubby."

"T-that still doesn't make it right." She said surprised that he was able to hear them.

"Hey Sadie do you guys still have some cookie cats in the back, I went to look in the fridge but there wasn't any in there." Asked Steven as he returned from the counter that had a cookie cat fridge on top

Sadie, glad that there was something to get her mind of off the situation that just occurred went to answer Steven "Sorry Steven some lady's came in a few days ago and bought out our entire supply."

"yea it was weird, we were unloading the delivery truck when this short lady uses this weird whip to take the boxes and run off with them and after that when we were about to file a police report this skinny chick with this jewelry thing on her head comes by and pays for the stolen ice cream." Said lars adding his own two cents to the story.

"AWW MAN why do bad things happen to good people?" Asked Steven with a small pout on his face. "I guess we'll just take the doughnuts."

"Cheer up Steven I'm sure they'll have more some other time." Said Naruto trying to reassure the young boy "Actually we got another shipment coming in tomorrow."

Steven looked up at Sadie with tears of happiness in his eyes before going to pay for the food and walking out the store not uttering a single word.

"Uh… I guess I'm going now hope to see you two again." Said Naruto as he followed after Steven.

Once they arrived at the house they saw Garnet waiting for them "So how was your day you two?" she asked the pair before Steven went off telling her every detail of the day they had.

"that's great Steven I'm glad you had a good day" She said before focusing her attention on Naruto "you don't have anywhere to stay do you?"

"No I don't but I'm sure I can find some place." Said Naruto

"Well you can stay here for a few days at least until you get on your feet I'm sure Garnet and the others wouldn't mind right Garnet?"

"Right."

"YAY SLEEP OVER!" shouted Steven

 **Chap 2 is over hope you all enjoyed I hope you all have a chill day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes**

 **I don't think I'm going to do a pairing for this story, but if I do decide to its not going to be with any of the crystal gems. I'm sorry for those of you who wanted a pairing but maybe something will happen later on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or Naruto they belong to Rebecca Sugar and Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 3**

As night fell on beach city and the temple residents fell asleep Naruto Decided to pay a visit to an old Friend.

Naruto POV

waking up in the sewer that was my mindscape I started to make my way to the center where Kurama lives. On my way there I took the chance to think about my situation. Everything seems more advanced than the elemental nations and for some reason they never even heard about the elemental nations.

My thoughts were cut short when I finally made it to Kurama… but something was wrong terribly wrong he was smaller than before much smaller, now he only came to the size of a large wolf, his dark orange fur was now a dull grey, his breathing was labored and sporadic.

Running to his side I knelt beside him gently placing my hand on his head hoping he would wake up soon.

"God what the hell happened to you Kurama?" I thought before panic started to set In " Oh god I-is kurama dying is this how bijuu die?" I questioned as tears welled up at the thought of losing my close friend. I felt kurama shift, looking down I saw him open his eyes.

 **"Kit? the hell happened you, you look lighter, like maybe five pounds lighter I don't know how much does an arm weigh?"** he asked jokingly

"like you can talk you look like your at least 50 tons lighter." I told him with a small chuckle. "Kurama what the hell happened, where are we?" I asked my tone turning serious.

" **hmm… well it seems like were not in the elemental nations anymore, it feels like were not even In the same dimension anymore."** Said Kurama as he sensed the surrounding area **" I don't feel any chakra in this world."**

"Yeah I noticed that to but how did we get here?" I ask

" **Well when your and the Uchiha's attack collided the resulting blast tore a hole in the fabric of space and time its self, that tear dragged you into the rift between dimensions."** Kurama explained

"Our attacks were that strong?" I asked, surprised that we were capable of that kind of power.

" **Of course they were, I mean the both of you have fought and defeated a goddess that was able to traverse dimensions effortlessly I'd say that the both of you have the power of a minor god at least."** Explained Kurama.

"What? There's no way I'm that powerful Kurama, and that still doesn't explain why you're so small and where the others are." I said hoping to get some answers from the fox.

" **I was getting to that brat, anyway what you have to understand about inter dimensional travel is that without proper precautions it can be extremely dangerous so we used our chakra to shield you when you were in between dimensions it took all of the others chakra and most of mine, thats why the others aint here and why I am so weak."** Explained the bijuu

"So they're gone for good? There's no way to get in touch with them?"

" **No sadly there is not, its just you and me from now on, just like old time's."** he Said with a grin on his face

"well that's good and all but how are we going to get back, I mean there still trapped in the infinite tsukuyomi if we don't get back then who knows what will happen to them." I said in a panic.

" **calm down brat the Uchiha is still there and both the scarecrow and pinky are still out I'm sure they will figure something out, right now there is no way to get back to our world im sorry kit. But look at the bright side you cant die so we will have all the time in the world to get back."** said the fox

"What do you mean why cant I die?" I asked

" **Well your healing factor is keeping you from aging now that we perfected the nine tailed chakra cloak."** said the fox **"look kit I know you might not want to hear this but this could be a new chance at life, one without having to fight a war, one without living as a pariah for just being you."**

"What the hell are you talking about Kurama you know I cant just abandon my friends like that." I said with a snarl, surprised that the fox would even suggest some thing like that.

" **i know that kit just give it some thought, thats all I ask… you better get up its morning already.** " he said with a small sigh.

"alright ill see you later I guess." I said as I left my mindscape.

 **Normal pov**

Waking up the young blond turned to see Steven making two plates of waffles.

"Good morning Naruto I made you some food in case you're hungry." said Steven as he set down a plate for Naruto on the table.

Thank you Steven it looks really good." he said before digging in

"What do you plan on doing now?" Asked Steven as he sat down next to Naruto,

"I'm probably going to stick around beach city maybe wright a few books to make some money, atleast until I can find a way back home." said Naruto as he finished the waffles before taking the plate to the sink.

What was your home like?" Asked the curious boy

" it was large surrounded by miles and miles of trees and there was a monument that was made in honor of the leaders of the village." said Naruto as he reminisced of his old home.

"Wow it sounds pretty cool" Said Steven with stars in his eyes.

"it was, anyways I'm going to head out ill be at the top of the temple nye the light house if you need me, bye Steven." he said with a small smile before leaving the temple.

" Bye Naruto."

Reaching the light house Naruto sat at the edge of the cliff and stared out into the ocean. _'I hope you guys are alright, I wish I was there.'_ he sighed and pulled out his copy of the tale of the utterly gutsy shinobi _' I wonder what you would do In this situation pervy sage.'_ he thought as he wiped the stray tears out of his eyes.

"Might as well start translating this, don't want to mooch off of Steven forever. " he said unsealing paper and a pen before getting to work.

After about an hour of translating the book he finally finished. _' I should probably see if I can find anyone to publish this.'_

Wandering the town Naruto eventually found himself by the wash before hearing a familiar voice call out to him "Hey Naruto what are you doing over here?"

Turning to face the voice he saw Greg waving at him from the front of the wash before making his way to Naruto.

"Oh hey Greg I was just looking to see if I could find someone to publish this book I've been working on." Said Naruto

"you've been writing a book? That's pretty cool would you mind if I took a look at it?" Asked Greg wanting to see if the blonds book was any good.

"Sure go ahead."Said Naruto as he handed the papers to the older man.

what was supposed to be a quick skim of the book turned into a two hour reading of the book, when he finished he looked to the blond in amazement

"Naruto this is amazing, you wrote this?"Greg asked Naruto.

"Oh no my god father wrote it, I'm just translating it for him." said Naruto

Well its still an amazing book, you know I know some one that can publish this for you, an old friend of mine from when I was in high school we still keep In touch ill call him and see if he could publish it for you." said Greg

That would be a big help Greg, I would really appreciate that, thank you." Said Naruto giving Greg a grateful nod

"its no problem Naruto now come on lets go call him up." said Greg before leading Naruto Into the wash to call the publisher.

 **Hey guys sorry the chapter came out later than the others I had some work issues I had to deal with and I wanted to take more time with the chapters to make them better,**

 **I got some really good advise in the reviews so hopefully I implemented that into this chapter**

 **Anyways hope you all enjoyed and I hope you have a chill day**

 _ **Peace**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

 **There is a fight scene in this chapter and its the first one I've ever written so im sorry if its not the best**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or Naruto they belong to Rebecca Sugar and Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 4**

" Alright thanks Ricky ill send over the book soon." said Greg before hanging up the phone before turning to Naruto " Ricky said he was interested and wanted to see the rough draft as soon as possible."

hearing this Naruto grinned " Thank you Greg I probably wouldn't have found a publisher without your help." He said before heading out to leave the wash.

Following him out Greg asked " so do you have any plans for a sequel or a new story all together?"

"Hmm… well I might have some ideas for a new book, ill probably wait to see how well the book sell's." he said _'ill probably just use some of my past experiences for any future books,.'_ he thought to himself.

" Alright if you do be sure to let me take a peek at them, Oh that reminds me do you plan on going by a pen name? You know something to keep you private if you ever get famous."Asked Greg as they settled down on the patio chairs out side of the wash.

" Yeah ill probably go by… hmm how does Kurama sound?"Naruto asked as he grabbed a soda offered to him by Greg.

" it sounds great ill make sure to tell Ricky your pen name." He said

"I got to get going Greg ill see you soon."said Naruto as he got up to leave. On his way back to the temple he heard a large bang before seeing the crystal gems pinned behind a broken piece of the temple by a giant centipede like creature spewing acid at there cover.

It finally stopped when a rock hit it on the side of the head turning his attention to the source of the rock Naruto saw Steven Standing in the middle of the beach with the mini fridge from the big doughnut.

' _What the hell is Steven doing he's going to get himself Killed'_ Naruto thought as he started to rush towards the giant creature when he arrived the centipede had it attention on Steven while it used the pincers in its tail to keep the gems pinned.

"We have to save Steven."Pearl Yelled ready to jump in to try and save him only to be dragged back by Amethyst second before the tail chopped off the fingers of the stone hand they were using for cover.

"How about we save ourselves First" She Said before noticing Naruto running towards centipedle "HEY YOURE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED" She yelled only to see him jump towards it before delivering a swift kick to its head redirecting an acid attack away from Steven but destroying the mini fridge he brought with him.

"No no no oh no!" Said Steven looking at the destroyed fridge _"cookie Cat, hes the pep for your tummy,"_ he started to sing as he picked up the fridge _"Cookie Cat Hes super duper yummy!"_ he started to run after the monster who's attention was now on Naruto _**"HE LEFT HIS FAMILY BEHIND!"**_ then with a mighty heave he threw the fridge, electrocuting the monster giving Naruto enough time to back away from the monster.

' _now's my chance!'_ he thought as he charged up a rasengan in his hand before attacking the centipedle, as the attack made contact it started to drill into the monster before it finally poofed leaving behind a spherical gem.

What was that thing' he thought as he grabbed the gem before it was swiped out of his hand by Pearl " Don't touch that this stuff is to important to be messed with." She said bubbling the gem and sending it to the temple

"So was that one of the attacks you were talking about yesterday?" Asked Garnet as she walked up to the blond

"yeah its just a very watered down version of it." he said before turning his attention to Steven who was knelling by the makeshift grave he made for his cookie cat wrapper "Hey Steven how you feeling?"

Feeling his stomach churn he said " I think I ate to many cookie cats." before groaning in pain

Well I guess your powers don't come from ice cream." Said Amethyst as she walked up to Steven

Of course they don't come from ice cream, don't worry Steven I'm sure you'll figure out how to activate your powers." Said pearl as she knelt next to him

"Speaking of powers, what other things can you do Naruto?" Asked Pearl turning her attention to the teen.

"yeah I thought humans couldn't do anything like that." Said Amethyst

"What did you think I meant when I was talking about attacks yesterday?" Asked Naruto turning to face Amethyst a confused look on his face.

" I thought you were just crazy" she admitted

" Whatever, I can make clones of myself and I have a few techniques that boost my physical abilities." he said giving them the basic rundown on his abilities

"oh oh oh can you show us pleeaase?"Asked Steven forgetting about the pain in his stomach.

"Sure but I can only show you the clones right now my other techniques take up a lot of chakra and I don't have enough in my reserves." Said the blond as he started to make his way to the temple "Come on ill show you at the temple".

"alright, oh uh whats chakra anyways? Steven asked as he joined the blond on the walk back to his home, the Gems wanting to know more about the blond decided to listen in on there conversation.

"Well Chakra is like the energy of the body and the spirit combined into a single energy that I store in my chakra reserves, I can use that energy to do my techniques and some other stuff like walk on walls and water." He said _'I'm pretty sure that's right, man I wish Sakura was here, she knows this stuff a lot more than I do.'_ he thought to himself.

"Wow thats so cool do you think I have Chakra?" asked Steven with a hopeful tone.

"Hmm… well I can sense an energy source coming from you but its not Chakra" he said extending his senses to the gems he said "it feels more like the gems energy."

" you hear that Steven you got gem powers you just have to awaken them." Said Amethyst as they finally made it to the temple.

"Yea I guess you're right." Said Steven "can you show us the clones now Naruto?" he asked wanting to see the blond in action.

"sure Steven" Said Naruto before making a cross with his thumb and index finger " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu.** " a puff of smoke appeared blocking the sight of Naruto from the others, as the smoke cleared they saw two Naruto's standing there. "So what do you guys think?" he asked

"This is amazing, I've never seen anything like this." Said Pearl as she came up to clone, pinching the clones cheeks, she said "And their solid to, how durable are they?"

"Well they can only take a good hit but there primary usage is for information gathering you see when the clone disperses I gain the memories ." Said Naruto before making the clone disperse in a small puff of smoke.

"Wow that amazing." Said Steven starry eyed before finally entering the house. " hey Naruto hows you're book coming along?" he asked

"its finished me and your dad found a publisher to publish it this morning."said Naruto as he sat down on the couch.

"Whats this I hear about writing a book?" asked Pearl overhearing the conversation between the two as the other two gems move into there respective rooms.

"Naruto said that he was working on a book." He said before turning to the blond "so you finished one of your books already, can I see it?" he asked the older teen.

" Its not really my book its just a translated version of my godfathers book, and I left the rough draft of the book with your dad so he can send it to the publisher but Ill let you get to the first book if I can." Promised Naruto.

"well I hope you still have the original book I would love to read It." Said pearl

"sure but I don't know if you will be able to read it its not in english." said Naruto as he pulled out the book and question and handed it over to the gem.

"It's fine I'm sure ill be able to read it, I have learned almost every language on this earth." She bragged before taking the book from his hands, _'the tale of the utterly gutsy shinobi huh this should be interesting.'_ she thought to herself as she read the title before turning her attention to the blond " Ill return the book as soon as I'm done with it." she said as she got up to head into her room

"hope you enjoy it." said Naruto before a large growling noise started to come from his stomach. "Man I'm hungry, hey Steven is there any place to get ramen around here?"

'No… but I think the general store sells instant ramen if you want we can go gets some." Said Steven looking away from the toys he was playing with.

Thats alright steven I think ill just get something to eat down at the boardwalk, you want something?" Asked Naruto

"Naw my stomach still hurts from all those cookie cats, I don't think ill eat anything else for today." Said Steven looking slightly green at the thought of eating anything.

Alright I guess ill be heading out." said naruto as he began to leave the temple.

 **Garnet POV**

Its been over an hour since that gem attack and I've been spending a majority of that time looking into the future of our guest, and from what little I could see, none of it was negative, still It would be better be safe then sorry, ill make sure to keep an eye on him at least till I know that he is not a threat.

' _Hmm… maybe we should go on a mission together some time so I can get a better feel about him'_ I thought as I left my room. In the main area of the house Steven was there watching the TV alone " where did Naruto go Steven?"

He went to get something to eat down at the boardwalk." Said Steven to engrossed in the television to look up.

"Alright then I'll be back in a bit." I said before leaving the temple, it didn't take long until I made it to the boardwalk, once I arrived I saw Naruto sitting on a bench surrounded by a group of teens curiosity getting the better of me I decided to listen in on there conversation.

 **Normal POV**

"... So even with a bright orange jumpsuit and at least ten officers chasing me I was still able to get away."

"Damn Naruto you really got into some crazy stuff as a kid huh?" asked the only female of the group the daughter of the pizza man if she recalled correctly.

"Yea, I eventually got caught by my teacher, man was he mad after class he made me clean the monument by myself." Said the blond with a small chuckle as he recalled old memories

Deciding that she wasted enough time listening to the group of teens, Garnet appeared behind the blond in a burst of speed. "Come on Naruto we have work to do." she said grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Huh Garnet what are you doing hea-AAGHH?!" he shouted as Garnet jumped high into the air, dragging him along by the shirt.

"What just happend?" Asked the lanky boy in orange pants.

Landing at the front of the temple Garnet held up Naruto who looked rather annoyed at the form of transportation Garnet used to get him to the temple.

"Do you really need to do that every time you see me?" he asked still hanging by the back of his shirt.

"Its the quickest way to get your attention."she replied nonchalantly, as she started to drag him into the temple.

"So what exactly was so important that you had to drag me here?" he asked not bothering to fight against the gem.

"Were going on a mission." She said as they entered the temple.

"Really? Are the others coming along?" Naruto asked as the stepped on to the warp pad.

"No its just going to be you and me on this one ill explain more on the way." Said garnet before warping out of the temple.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed the fourth Chapter sorry if it seems rushed, anyways I'm not going to be uploading for a bit I'm going to be out of town for awhile. So I hoped you enjoyed and I hope you have a chill day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note**

 **For this chapter we got Garnet and naruto's mission hopfully you guys will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or Naruto they belong to Rebecca Sugar and Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 5**

Naruto POV

As we landed at our destination I took in the surrounding area. We were standing on a large ledge on a mountain side that over looked a sea of forest. Behind us there was a hole in the mountain side with a craving of a pickaxe at the top of it. The inside of the cave had nothing interesting on the inside, except for some broken machinery. "Hey Garnet, what was the purpose of this place?"

"This was where the gems would mine raw material to build weaponry and armor," she answered. "We're going to be hunting down a gem monster that was spotted in the area. Can you try to sense it with your powers?"

"Sure"

Closing my eyes, I began to focus on our surroundings. As I scanned the area, I noticed something odd about Garnet's energy. It felt like an amalgamation of an icy blizzard and a raging inferno. Deciding to ask her about this at a later time, I continued my task to try and find the monster.

After examining the place for a minute and getting no results I cut my focus and turned to Garnet, "I can't sense anything in the area. I think we're going to have to look around".

"Right", she said before grabbing me and tucking me under her arm.

"Do you really have to carry me every time we go somewhere? This is getting kinda old, don't you think?" I asked not bothering to struggle knowing I would not be able to escape.

"No, I don't have to but its easier this way. Besides you're going to be too busy focusing on sensing the gem monster while we travel", she said before jumping off of the mountain side and into the forest below.

Sighing I began to focus on sensing for gem energy once more. After what felt like thirty minutes I decided to have a chat with Kurama. "Hey fuzz bag you there?" It took a few moments but I finally heard grumbling.

"This better be good brat I was having a nice nap before you decided to wake me up", he said in mild annoyance.

"Just wanted to have a little chat", I said before grinning at the sound of the foxes annoyed growls. "Hey fox, how come I can't sense this thing were looking for?"

"Well, it could be that the thing your looking for is so weak that you'd have to be really close to it to sense it, or it could be that you just suck".

Rolling my eyes, I decided to bring up the thing that was on my mind since we first started searching for the gem monster. "You feel it too, right? Garnet's energy. How strange it is".

"Yeah I feel it and it is interesting but I doubt its something you should worry about, what ever it is"

"Yeah, I guess you're right", I said before cutting off my connection with the fox. Trying to sense the gem I noticed a faint energy east of where we were. "Garnet! I feel it! Go east!" I yelled pointing her in the direction of the gem. As we got closer to the thing, I began to get a better feel of its energy.

It felt like a mixture of pure agony and pure insanity, but buried underneath all of that was a deep sense of hopelessness. These feelings only grew stronger as we got closer.

It was not long before we came into contact with the gem monster. It was twelve feet tall, bipedal, its entire body was covered in black fur with the exception of its hands and feet. The only visible features on its face were its eyes one of which was an oval obsidian. The gem was standing in the middle of a demolished campsite staring up into the trees. Following its gaze, I saw two campers cowering in the top of a tree.

Normal POV

"Garnet what are we going to do about those guys up in the tree?", asked Naruto his gaze never leaving the gem monster.

"We are going to have to lead it away from them. Think you can do that?" asked Garnet as she got her gauntlets ready.

"I can do that, no problem", he said with confidence. Picking up a rock the size of a fist, he lunged it at the beast hitting it directly on the back of the head with enough force to make it stumble. The monster turned its attention to its attackers letting out a deep guttural roar. It began charging the two. Once it was near enough, it took a large swing at Naruto. Ducking under the swing he cocked his fist back before delivering a devastating haymaker that had enough force to send it crashing through the trees.

As it flew through the air it made a path of destroyed and uprooted trees. Naruto chased after it hoping to end it with one final blow. When he caught up he began to prepared to attack, but, before he could reach his opponent, the beast grabbed one of the broken tree trunks and smashed him on his right side sending him flying into a tree.

Garnet, using this as an opportunity, grabbed the other end of the tree and lifted the gem monster a good 30 feet in to the air and slamming it into the ground. As it was raising again, it was met with a fierce uppercut followed by a left hook. The attack continued.

Naruto got off of the ground seeing Garnet deliver blow after blow to the gem monster. Looking to end the fight, Naruto wrapped his arm around an up rooted tree and held it close to his body. 'Damn, this would be much easier with two arms', he thought.

He began to charge the gem monster. Garnet seeing the upcoming strike, pushed the gem monster in to the way of the blond's attack. It was impaled by the roots of the tree but, even then, Naruto kept charging until he hit another tree pushing the roots further into the monster. With one final pitiful squeal, it poofed leaving behind its gem.

Naruto picked up the gem with care and made his way back to Garnet who had a small smile on her face. "You did pretty well for your first mission. Better than Amethyst's at least", she said as she bubbled up the gem and sent it to the temple. "Now come on, we got to go take care of those humans".

"What happened on Amethyst's mission?" he asked.

"There was a cave in, so we were trapped in it for about a month", she said as they made their way back to the campsite. They saw the humans, their backs turned towards them, looking over a camera. "This is going to be one of the greatest scientific discoveries in history! We're going to be rich!" said the male camper to his partner.

"I still can't believe we actually caught clear footage of big foot. Hey, what happened to those two guys that chased it?" said the female camper.

"Who the hell cares? They're probably dead. Lets just get the hell out of here before that thing decides to come back", said the male camper as Naruto stood directly behind them.

"Well that's rather rude, don't you think?" he said scaring both of the campers.

"What the hell!? How are you not dead?"

"I'm too cool to be taken down that easily, are you guys alright?" he asked only to see the fearful look on there faces.

"G-get the hell away from us you freak!" they shouted terrified by the unnatural display of strength the two had shown and it wasn't long before they were running away from the campsite.

'You help some one and that's how they repay you, huh?' thought Naruto as he watched them leave. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something sticking out of a collapsed tent, picking it up he saw that it was a camera. 'You know what? I'm keeping this', he thought as he put on the neck strap.

"Come on Naruto, lets head back to the temple. Our mission here is complete", said Garnet as she started to head back to the warp pad.

"Alright, lets go", he said following the gem.

After half way through the walk, Naruto finally broke the silence. "Hey Garnet I've been meaning to ask you something. When I was searching for the gem, I noticed something strange about your energy".

"What is it?" asked Garnet.

"Well, it felt like it was a combination of two different gems. What's up with that?" asked Naruto wanting to know more about the strange energy.

"I think I know what you're talking about. Don't worry about it, it's not dangerous".

"If you say so."

Later

Naruto POV

It had been almost a week since my first mission with Garnet and since then almost nothing has happened. I was at Steven's place messing with the camera I had gotten from the mission when I heard the front door slam open and saw Steven running in with his hands cupped for some reason.

"Naruto, Naruto, look what I found, look, look!" he yelled excitedly before opening his hands to revel a small mouse calmly sitting in his palm. "Can you take a picture of it, please?" he pleaded

"Sure Steven", I said before I took a few quick pictures of the rodent. "Now go let it free before Pearl see's you with it. You know how she is".

"Alright, but if he gets eaten by a lion then its not my fault", he said and after a small pause he added, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, why not? But first, why don't we visit your dad? I've been meaning to talk to him about something", I said.

"Yeah, I don't think that will be a problem. Come on, lets go", said Steven as we left the temple. After a short walk we arrived at the wash and, standing at the side of the entrance was Onion. He was filling a bucket of fries with water before he caught site of the mouse in Stevens hands. Coming over he pointed at the mouse and then he pointed to himself.

"Y-you want to hold the mouse?" asked Steven. Shaking his head, he pointed at the mouse once more and then held out his hand in a give me motion. "Y-you want to keep it?" asked Steven before reluctantly handing the mouse over to Onion. "Fine but you have to promise to take care of it".

Not bothering to give a response, Onion took the mouse and ran off. 'That kid really creeps me out', I thought as I watched him leave. Heading into the carwash I saw Greg talking to a short pudgy man. He was wearing a red vest with a grey shirt underneath, black jeans. He had a mullet ponytail with the sides shaved off.

"Hey Greg, who's this?" I asked.

"Oh hey Naruto. This is Ricky, the publisher I was talking about", said Greg as the pudgy man reached out his hand.

"The names Ricky, Ricky Spanish nice to meet ya kid. And I got to say I loved your book and so did over 60 people", he said as he shook my hand rapidly.

"What do you mean 60 other people?" I asked.

"Exactly that. I made a few copies of your book and sold them at the local book store back at my home town. Those things sold out in a day", he said excitedly before reaching into his vest and pulling out an envelope. "The reason I'm here is to give you this, the money from the sale. Course I took a small percent", taking the envelope I opened it up to find five hundred-dollar bills and a fifty-dollar bill inside.

"This is just the beginning kid. If things keep going well, we will be rich before we now it. Just keep pumping out those books and I'll keep putting them out there", he said before walking out of the carwash with a wave "Ciao".

"Nice meeting you Ricky", I said with a wave before I looked down at the envelope in my hand. "I'm going shopping. Thanks for introducing me to Ricky, Greg".

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed the fifth Chapter it was fun writting it I hoped you enjoyed and I hope you have a chill day.** _ **Peace**_


End file.
